Megaton Kick
The power to land an incredibly powerful kick. Sub-power of Power Legs. Also Called * Black Leg Style (One Piece) * Enhanced Kick * Leg Martial Arts Capabilities The user is able to apply incredible strength and force to their legs which allows them to deliver superhuman kicks. Applications * Concussive Force * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Leap * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Speed * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength * Flash Step * Pressure Strike * Propulsive Strike * Pulse Strike * Razor Foot * Razor Wind * Sonic Boom Generation * Speed Combat * Speed Strike Associations * Charged Attacks * Enhanced Combat * Power Legs Limitations * Ability is rendered null if the user loses their legs. * If the user's legs are restrained, their ability is nullified. * Excessive use could cause strain to the leg. * The effectiveness of this ability can be affected by the environment around the user. Known Users Anime/Manga Live Television/Movies Gallery File:Yasha1.png|Yasha's (Asura's Wrath) kicks are so powerful he can move the head of the Brahamastra. File:Kuroko_Kicks_Touma.png|Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Magical Index) kicking Touma Kamijou. GatlingMadStomping.gif|Hiyori Sarugaki (Bleach) uses Mad Gatling Stomp. MashiroKick.gif|Mashiro Kuno (Bleach) is a master of powerful kicks, able to shatter multiple Gillians... MashiroSuperKick.gif|...and a gigantic Hollow. Kazaguruma.gif|Sui-Feng (Bleach) sends Ggio Vega flying with a kick. File:Azusa_Kicks_Mioka_to_Death.png|Azusa Tsukimori (Darker than Black) using her Black Dandelion powers to kick Mioka so hard, she splattered his body all over the gym while causing a sonic boom. Android 17's Razor Foot.gif|Android 17 (Dragon Ball Z) cuts off Dr.Gero/Android 20's head with kick... Android 17's kick Dragon Ball Z.gif|...and later, Piccolo. Gohan Kicks Cell Jr.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) kicking a Cell Jr. with so much lethal force that it explodes... Gohan Kicks Cell.gif|...and delivering a powerful kick to Cell's body. File:Falcon_kick.jpg|Captain Falcon (F-Zero) using his "Falcon Kick". Rushuna_Tendo_Water_Kick.gif|Despite being underwater, Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) kicks an opponent with enough force to send him flying. File:Applejack_attack_S02E26.png|Applejack's (My Little Pony Series) years of bucking apple trees gives her very powerful kicks. File:Kamui_Kicks_Off_a_Head.png|Kamui (Gintama) possesses tremendous leg strength, easily kicking a fellow Yato's head clean off. File:Might_Guy_(Naruto)_Night_Guy.gif|Might Guy (Naruto) using "Night Guy" to kick with absolute force, distorting space and shattering Madara's torso. File:Jūgo's_Jet-Boosted_Kick.gif|Jūgo (Naruto) morphing the back of his leg into a chakra jet, tremendously boosting his kick to send Konohamaru flying far away. Moka Kicks Kokoa.jpg|Inner Moka (Rosario + Vampire) kicks Kokoa into the horizon. File:Rankyaku.png|CP9 (One Piece) using Rankyaku , a kick so hard and fast it creates a blade of wind. File:Rankyaku_Amane_Dachi.png|Kaku (One Piece) using his strongest variant Rankyaku: Amane Dachi, a rotating kick that sends a 360 degree slicing shock wave. Kizaru.gif|Thanks to his mastery of the Pika Pika no Mi, Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) can kick at the speed of light... Kizaru's Strength (One Piece).gif|...demonstrating with larger opponents like Urouge... Kizaru Kick (One Piece).gif|...and Monkey D. Luffy. Jinbei super kick.jpg|Jinbe (One Piece) counters giant fishman's punch with one powerful kick. Megaton Kick by Vergo.gif|Vergo (One Piece) sends Trafalgar Law flying with a simple kick. File:Doflamingo_Cutting_the_Towers.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) kicking so hard that he caused a 360* shock wave slicing through his palace's towers. One_Piece_Luffy_s_Gomu_Gomu_No_Rhino_Schneider.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider to kick Doflamingo with tremendous force. Reiju_super_kick.gif|Vinsmoke Reiju (One Piece) kicked Yonji with tremendous force, sending him flying straight to the sea. Zeff prime as the founder of the Black Leg Style.gif|''Red Leg'' Zeff (One Piece) is the founder and first generation master of the Black Leg Style, a combination of kick based martial arts consist of Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo... Sanji super kick.gif|...Zeff's student and the second generation master, Sanji has surpassed his mentor in many aspects... Sanji Vs Jyabura - Diable Jambe.gif|...being able to defeat the strongest of enemies with destructive friction infused kicks with his signature technique the Diable Jambe as he overpowers a Rokushiki/Six Powers Master of Jabra's caliber... Sanji kicks Oven.gif|...and having spent 2 hellish years of training, the strength of his kicks has grown to the point of matching powerful opponents like Charlotte Oven, one of the strongest members of the Big Mom pirates, as he sent him crashing him into a wall. Hancock_Perfume_Femur.gif|Like her beauty, Boa Hancock (One Piece) has tremendous skill in using powerful kicks. Katakuri kicks Luffy.gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) kicks a Gear Second enhanced Luffy with lightning fast velocity. Gomu_Gomu_Jet_Stamp.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) uses Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp to send Hody Jones into a hill, destroying it. File:Sai_Drill_Dragon_Drill_Nail.gif|Having surpassed his grandfather Chinjiao as a Hasshoken master, Sai (One Piece) is capable of unleashing vibration enhanced kicks with the destructive aftershock to split an entire hill in half. File:Hitmonlee.jpg|Hitmonlee (Pokémon) possesses very powerful kicks. File:Bruno's_Hitmonlee_using_Mega_Kick_on_Red.png|Bruno's Hitmonlee (Pokémon Adventures) using Mega Kick on Red, causing him severe injury. File:Harrison_Blaziken_Blaze_Kick.png|Blaziken (Pokémon) using its powerful "Blaze Kick". File:Sonic2app_2014-12-05_18-45-27-642.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) utilizes powerful kicks. File:Wizard's_foot.jpg|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) using "Wizard's Foot". File:Claire_H.png|Claire (Valkyrie Crusade) can kick. File:Toguro_Kills_Tarukane.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) kicking Tarukane's head off. ChieGalacticPunt.jpg|Chie Satonaka's (Persona 4) Galactic Punt can send any Shadow it hits into the stratosphere. Saitama render.png|Saitama (One Punch Man) Rider40th.jpg|Kamen Riders (Kamen Rider) are well known for their signature Rider Kick. Super_Sonic_Kick.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic) using the Super Sonic Kick to send his target into orbit. Akuma Demon Armageddon.gif|Akuma (Street Fighter series) developed the Demon Armageddon, a powerful variation of the Tatsumaki Zankukyaku that allows one to kick with enough to send the opponent airborne. Morgiana_Fanalis_power.gif|As a Fanalis, Morgiana (Magi The Labyrinth of Magic) has extreme superhuman leg strength to perform destructively powerful kicks. Megaton Kick by Hulk.jpg|The Hulk (Marvel Comics) Batroc Kicked.jpg|Batroc the Leaper (Marvel Comics) Megaton Kick Vampirella.png|Vampirella (Vampirella) smashing a block of wood into multiple shards by kicking it. Lady Legasus.png|Raven (Teen Titans Go) as Lady Legasus Appearance of Shinichi and Conan.PNG|Jimmy Kudo/Conan Edogawa (Case Closed) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Leg Faculty Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries